1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to improvements in switch-actuating and dimmer control devices for controlling electrical power applied to a load, in particular, a load which is adapted to operate at different power levels, such as electrical lamps, fans, etc.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
A wide variety of switch actuators are commercially available for controlling the switching of power between a power source and an electrical load. Many of these actuators either incorporate or are otherwise combined with a device for varying the level of power applied to the load, hereinafter referred to as a “dimming” device or “dimmer.” To enhance the appearance of the switch and dimmer actuators (which are often independent members), especially those intended for use in the home, it is known to surround or “frame” the actuators with a rectangular bezel. The bezel housing is usually attached to a “yoke” or “strap” which, in addition to functioning as the means by which the switch/dimmer is connected to a conventional wall box, sometimes serves as a platform for supporting the switch and/or dimmer components.
Such devices can comprise a relatively large, rectangularly shaped switch/dimmer actuator which is supported and surrounded by a rectangular bezel. The bezel, which is made of plastic, is releasably connected to a mounting plate by a plurality of resilient tabs which engage apertures in the mounting plate. The switch/dimmer can be of the “capacitance” type, comprising solid state touch-sensitive circuitry for controlling the light level. The switch/dimmer actuator is generally made of metal and is immovably positioned within the bezel frame. One touch of the actuator by the user's finger causes the switch to turn on or off, depending on its original state. Touching and holding the actuator acts to vary the power level applied to the load. When the dimmer is off, one touch restores the power to the load at the same level at which the dimmer was last touched.